


Подходя к рубежу

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Established Relationship, I want to write more Monro, M/M, MOAR, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, those two need more love and warmth, translation into English available
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда долго не видеться с партнером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подходя к рубежу

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Approaching the borderline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348982) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera)



Теплый запах свечей витал в воздухе, перемешивался с ароматом секса, с плеском волн за бортом, с влажными звуками, сопровождавшими каждое движение Монро — Джорджа — и происходящее больше походило на необычайно реалистичный сон. Но Шэй отчетливо ощущал, как болят натруженные мышцы ног и спины, требуя отдыха, как пульсируют его искусанные и зацелованные губы, как стягивают кожу прилипшие ко лбу волосы. Он едва мог дышать, стоны давно сменились разбитыми, абсолютно неподобающими мужчине всхлипами. Последнюю вечность Кормак хотел только одного — окончательно расплавиться и растечься ничего не воспринимающей лужицей, но Джордж не позволял ему, нет, он продолжал мягко и методично исследовать его тело. Даже малейшая реакция на его движения не ускользала от внимания Монро, и он превращал простые прикосновения в сводящие с ума ласки. Держал Кормака на грани, подводя к ней вплотную и не позволяя ни отстраниться, ни ринуться вперед и пересечь уже наконец заветную черту.

Никогда и нигде Шэй больше не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и одурманенным происходящим как сейчас, когда он подчинялся воле своего любовника, повторяя их предыдущие яркие разы. Раньше он всегда полагал, что предпочитает партнеров, превращавших секс чуть ли не в схватку, но, плавясь в руках Монро, со всей болезненной ясностью сознавал, как же сильно заблуждался. Ведь как он мог хотеть кого-то еще, когда уже отведал этот запретный плод?

Руки Джорджа, загрубевшие от рукояти меча и пистолетов, до невозможного нежно и осторожно выводили сложные узоры по коже Шэя. Порой его касания были невесомыми, лишь намек на ласку, он едва прикасался самыми кончиками пальцев, и Шэй блаженно вздыхал и дрожал, прогибался в пояснице в попытке догнать ускользающие ладони, но находя лишь воздух. А порой Джордж крепко сжимал, массировал, и Шэй не мог сдержать хриплые вскрики, он елозил, выгибал спину, отрывая лопатки от смятых простыней, мял их в потных ладонях.

Но сильнее всего Кормака вело от взгляда Монро — пристального, сосредоточенного на нем одном. И Это внимание пьянило похлеще любого эля или рома. И на лице Джорджа появлялось выражение чуть ли не благоговения всякий раз, когда Шэй доверчиво тянулся к нему за поцелуем, притягивая за растрепавшиеся волосы мягко, аккуратно — с Монро Кормаку всегда хотелось только вот такого неторопливого, пронзительного секса, когда сливались воедино не только тела, но и, казалось, сами их души, когда весь мир отступал на задний план, выцветал в фоновый шум, превращался в двумерную сцену для неторопливых поцелуев, ласк и объятий.

После того, как два пальца, смазанные маслом, проникли внутрь и почти сразу нашли то, что искали, когда Джордж аккуратно, но со знанием дела начал поглаживать нужную точку у Шэя искры посыпались из глаз. Он откинул голову назад, отчаянно вскрикнул, подаваясь пальцам навстречу. Наконец-то. До встречи с Монро он никогда не думал, что будет так радоваться и остро реагировать всего лишь на два пальца. Но теперь, когда они оказались в одной постели, Шэй уже и представить не мог, что секс бывает менее опустошающим и удовлетворяющим, чем их яркие, продолжительные встречи.

Мысли расплывались горячим воском, теряли форму, оставляя после себя только жар и жажду большего. Но как бы сильно Кормак ни хотел окончить аперитив и перейти уже к главному блюду, он ни разу всерьез не попытался перехватить у Джорджа контроль. Даже когда оставались одни оголенные инстинкты, молившие прекратить эту сводящую с ума сладкую пытку, а сам Шэй не мог лежать спокойно и постоянно извивался от легчайших касаний — даже в такие моменты он лишь послушно принимал все, чем Монро хотел с ним поделиться.

И он делился, о, как он делился. Только в его объятиях Кормак чувствовал себя по-настоящему любимым и ценным. Только его губы, ласково скользившие по коже, изгибавшиеся в едва заметной, но удивительно искренней улыбке всякий раз, когда с языка Шэя срывался очередной бессвязно-восторженный комплимент, — только эти губы дарили спокойствие и умиротворение, блаженство и легкость.

— Готов? — сипло выдохнул Джордж ему на ухо, мазнув губами по коже, но не превратив этот случайный контакт в полноценный поцелуй.

— Ради вас — всегда, — Шэй притянул его к себе, секунду смотрел в светящиеся теплом и желанием серо-зеленые глаза, потом, поддавшись порыву, легонько коснулся его губ своими.

Джордж улыбнулся в ответ и отстранился, дабы подготовиться к тому, что произойдет дальше. Когда он вынул пальцы, Шэй ощутил пустоту внутри, и даже не попытался сдержать короткого всхлипа, когда дрожь побежала вдоль его позвоночника. А потом он наблюдал, как его любовник смазывает свой член маслом из плошки, стоявшей на полке неподалеку. Шэй тихо постанывал в ответ на мягкие ласки, которыми Джордж одаривал его везде, где мог дотянуться, успокаивая его и ободряя. Это медленное тление на секунду затихло, когда Джордж устроился на коленях меж разведенных ног Шэя, но вновь вспыхнуло, когда Кормак обвил талию любовника ногами, притягивая ближе.

Простонав и не в силах лежать смирно, Кормак толкнулся бедрами в бесплодной попытке заставить Джорджа поторопиться, но тот только понимающе улыбнулся и одной рукой прижал его к кровати, а второй — осторожно направил себя в Шэя. Монро всегда это делал так мучительно аккуратно, он еще ни разу не сорвался, не толкнулся в Кормака без должной подготовки, ни разу не вошел в него сразу и до самого основания, выбивая воздух из легких и остатки разума — из головы. Когда одного чувства наполненности становилось мало, а Кормак едва сдерживал настойчивое желание зарычать и прогнуться дугой, тогда Джордж начинал двигаться. Медленно, глубоко, осторожно. Держа себя под железным контролем, и не давая Кормаку кончить, пока они оба не насладятся происходящим в должной мере.

Просить или умолять было бессмысленно. Первые несколько раз Шэй еще пытался уговорить Монро больше его не мучить, а потом просто покорно принял то, что каждая ночь, проведенная в обществе Джорджа, будет длиться целую вечность. На самом деле, вскоре после их первой встречи, когда прошло недоверие к незнакомцу, даже до того, как они начали делить постель, это стало единственно возможным для Кормака вариантом — подчиниться. Порадовать. Доставить удовольствие. Помочь.

Когда он мог более-менее связно соображать, двигаясь в такт толчкам Джорджа, Шэй любил смотреть, как его любовник, так властно и умело контролирующий все вокруг, медленно и по крупицам теряет самообладание. Любил заглядывать в потемневшие глаза, представляя, будто расширенные зрачки — это колодцы, в которые он падал всякий раз, когда смотрел в них. Шэй любил, когда Монро не мог сдержать едва слышные стоны, любил выражение сосредоточенности, внимания и заботы, которое неизменно появлялось на лице Джорджа в эти моменты. Когда Кормаку разрешалось цепляться ему в плечи и проводить ногтями по спине, он понимал: Джордж близок к оргазму. Внешне это почти никак не проявлялось — можно было увидеть только если знать, на что обращать внимание. Слегка сбившееся дыхание. Расфокусировавшийся взгляд, который не становился менее пристальным. И редкие десятки секунд, когда между ними появлялся намек на более жесткие ласки.

Ведь было, было несколько раз, когда на утро Шэй обнаруживал у себя на талии и бедрах красноречивые синяки, смутно похожие на отпечатки ладоней, а спина Монро оказывалась исполосована царапинами, покрасневшими и жгучими даже на вид.

Оргазм пришел мягкой волной — постепенно наполнил их до самых краев, а потом окутал плотным туманом, отбирая все органы чувств. Оставляя только яркое блаженство.

Спустя какое-то время Джордж протяжно выдохнул и аккуратно отстранился, даже на секунду не забывая об осторожности. Излучая довольство и теплоту он лег рядом с Шэем, подложил руку под голову и с легкой улыбкой на губах наблюдал за тем, как к Шэю возвращалась способность мыслить и воспринимать реальность.

— Вы меня опять укатали, — сипло выдохнул Кормак и, притворно нахмурившись, посмотрел на довольного Монро.

— Тебе не кажется, что должно быть наоборот? — его голос лучился теплом, добротой и заботой, и Шэй совершенно не понимал, как Монро умудрялся выговаривать подобные двусмысленности и оставаться спокойным и таким ласковым.

Хмыкнув на это, в общем-то, справедливое замечание, Шэй блаженно потянулся, подкатился Джорджу под бок и уткнулся носом ему в ключицу, довольно вздохнув, когда крепкая рука обняла его за талию. Какое-то время они молча лежали, слушая сердцебиение друг друга, и Кормак уже почти заснул, благополучно наплевав на то, что утром придется отшкрябывать от себя засохшую сперму, но Монро вздохнул и, мягко встряхнув Шэя, повел его к стоявшей в углу бочке, ополоснуться. Все-таки не дело было капитану появляться на палубе взъерошенным и красным от яростного оттирания последствий бурной ночи.

Воспользовавшись помощью друг друга, они вскоре разобрались с гигиеной и на этот раз уже окончательно устроились спать.

Кормак сильно сомневался, что после этой ночи кто-то еще испытывал неуверенность по поводу того, что связывало их с полковником Монро — все же Шэй даже не пытался сдерживать свои вокализации — но он не воспринимал это как проблему. На борту «Морриган» все были ему верны, и не будут болтать об этом с чужаками. Да, Уикс какое-то время будет их подкалывать, а Гист воспользуется новой информацией, чтобы отыграться в следующий раз, когда Шэй скажет что-то по поводу любви своего старпома к выпивке. Это не страшно, потому что Кормак спиной ощущал размеренное сердцебиение Джорджа, а шею щекотало его тихое дыхание.

Шэй уснул со счастливой и сытой улыбкой на лице.

При свете дня они не говорили о том, что происходило между ними по ночам. Для любого стороннего наблюдателя их связывали исключительно деловые отношения, и хотя Шэй периодически испытывал трудности со сдерживанием своего темперамента, когда хотелось подскочить к полковнику, крепко его обнять и смачно поцеловать в губы на глазах у всех, ради Джорджа он подавлял эти порывы. Он не был идиотом и понимал — подобные отношения обществом порицались, хотя самого Шэя не сильно беспокоило ни то, что Монро мужчина, ни то, что он старше его раза в два. Он скорее даже воспринимал это все как преимущества, поскольку любовником Джордж оказался самым лучшим из всех, кого Кормак затаскивал в свою кровать.

В Онакуагу они приплывут дня через два. Значит, завтрашняя ночь тоже будет в их распоряжении, и Кормак сможет наконец показать, как успел соскучиться за прошедшие полгода, на протяжении которых они были заняты каждый своей работой.


End file.
